japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sayaka Aoki
Sayaka Aoki (あおき さやか, October 19, 1972) is a Japanese voice actress and is affiliated with Bell Production management. She is originally from Akita Prefecture. She sometimes uses Shizuka Aoki (青木 静香) for stage performances. She has a very high voice which and generally performs characters such as the title role in Coji-Coji, but is well known for her portrayals of Lolita-style characters and heroines featured in Bishōjo games and in anime video games. Anime *15 Bishōjo Hyōryūki (OVA) – Kageko Satake *Anal Sanctuary (OVA) as Student B/Arisu *Ayumayu Theater (ONA) as Hotaru Amakawa *Baccano! (TV) as Miria Harvent *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (TV) as Rabapyon *D.C. II: Da Capo II (TV) as Harimao; Minatsu Amakase; Waitress (Ep. 9) *D.C.II S.S. ~Da Capo II Second Season~ (TV) as Harimao *D.C.III ~Da Capo III~ (TV) as Minatsu Amakase; Shiki Edogawa *(The) Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) as Kyon's Sister *(The) Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (TV) as Kyon's Sister (Eps. 12, 15-16) *Durarara!! (TV) as Miria Harvent (Eps. 11, 12.5) *ef: a tale of melodies (TV) as Sumire Asō *ef: a tale of memories (TV) as Sumire Asō *Haré+Guu (TV) as Shop Clerk (Ep. 24) *Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Suzumi Matsuda (Ep. 23) *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Tae Sakairi (Ep. 3) *Humanity Has Declined (TV) as Fairy *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) as Schoolgirl C (Ep. 2); Woman (Ep. 1) *Kaleido Star (TV) as Child *Lime-iro Senkitan (TV) as Kinu Fukushima *Lime-iro Senkitan: The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure (OVA) as Kinu Fukushima *Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OVA) as Parakeet (Ep. 5) *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) as Kyon's Sister *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV 2009 renewal) as Kyon's Sister *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) as Game voice (Ep. 2); Kyon's Sister *Monster (TV) as Child B (Ep. 26) *Nanatsuiro Drops (TV) as Yayoi Amamori *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 2) as Tama (Ep. 4) *Neo Angelique Abyss (TV) as Ervin *Nyoron! Churuya-san (ONA) as Hokori-chan (Eps. 4, 10) *Princess Princess (TV) as Shinnosuke Shihoudani (Ep. 9) *R.O.D -The TV- as Child A (Ep. 11) *Saishū Shiken Kujira (ONA) as Sae Nagumo *Shuffle! (TV) as Kikyou (Sia's sister; 4 episodes); Lisianthus (20 episodes) *Shuffle! Memories (TV) as Lisianthus *Sonic X (TV) as Cream the Rabbit & Vanilla the Rabbit *Sushi Azarashi (TV) as The Three Eggs *Tayutama - Kiss on My Deity (TV) as Ou *We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) as Alice *Wind: A Breath of Heart (OVA) as Wakaba Fujimiya *Wind: A Breath of Heart (TV) as Forte (Hikari's cat; Ep. 12); Girl (Ep. 11); Pupil (Eps. 4, 9); Wakaba Fujimiya (8 episodes) & Young girl (Ep. 8) *(The) World of Narue (TV) as Student A (Ep. 5); Tomi Morino *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (TV) as Yuuta (Ep. 5) Anime Films Video Games *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan – Kyon's Sister *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *Quilt – Kanami *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *Shadow the Hedgehog – Cream the Rabbit *Shuffle! On the Stage – Lisianthus *Sonic Advance 3 – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Battle – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Colors – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Free Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Generations – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Heroes – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Rush – Cream the Rabbit *Suigetsu – Maria Kosaka *Summon Night Twin Age – Ayn *Uni. – Honoka Akitsuki *We Without Wings Under the Innocent Sky – Alice Quotes Knownable Roles *'Cream the Rabbit' * Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES